Silver Lining
by Padfoot57
Summary: Rick Stetler escapes from jail and must help save Kyle's life. Some spoilers for Time Bomb and on. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another little idea I had. I hope no one is bored with these; this one has a different twist to it. **

**This story takes place about a year after "Time Bomb." **

**And, I'm going to let Jesse live. **

**I don't own CSI Miami and I am not making profit off this, et cetera. **

All he could hear was ringing.

The open space in the wall blurred and shifted as he swayed and stumbled to the rubble strewn floor. Rick coughed and spluttered as he wobbled to his feet to avoid being trampled underfoot as hundreds scrambled for freedom.

He picked his way over the remnants of the wall and dashed into the courtyard. The convict braced for a death shot to his back but it never came. Bullets ricocheted off the pavement and fence. Everyone headed through a cut in the fence and into the bare land beyond.

Life seemed to move in slow motion for a few moments as Rick coped with the condition of his ears. He also felt blood falling down his face from a cut on his forehead. He saw a car and face he recognized and ran to him.

Ron Saris impatiently waited as Rick climbed into the jeep. The former cop knew that he was pressing his luck and Ron would want something in return for this favor, but at least he'd live.

"Thanks," Rick managed to say through the fog of the ringing in his ears. Ron muttered something Rick couldn't decipher and sped into the outskirts of the city. They parked in a back alley and Rick heard the click of a gun's hammer.

"You screwed up." Ron growled. Rick looked down the barrel of the Glock, too tired to care. "I should blow your brains out but I don't want to make a mess of my car."

"What do you want?" Rick asked.

"You'll see," Ron said and drove for another half mile or so. Rick could hear the faint whining of sirens and buffer of the rotors on a helicopter. He looked back and watched a spotlight roam over the tops of buildings and streets. Ron stopped at an abandoned office building and forced him out of the car. They walked through a door that had been boarded then freed from its confines. The hallways were dark and the floor was rough in places. Rick stumbled a few times in the dark and Ron would curse and jerk him back onto his feet.

He was pushed into a room and the door was slammed and locked behind him. Rick looked around and only a sliver of light found its way through a lone crack in the wall. There was an old mattress on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Get your sleep, you'll need it," Ron's muffled voice came through the door. Rick sighed and fell onto the rough square.

_This could be my silver lining, _Rick thought glumly.

**Please give me some feedback so I know if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wakey Wakey," Ron called and jerked Rick from a fitful sleep. He was given a sandwich and coffee for his breakfast. He was also given a pair of jeans and a black shirt to change into. "Hurry up," Ron barked and pulled Rick out to the Jeep.

"What do you want me to do?" Rick asked as they pulled away from the building.

"First, we are going to wait for some money, and then I will take you where I want you." Ron said. Rick recognized the area; they were about two blocks from the bank.

"You can't be serious, you'll be caught." Rick snorted.

"I'm not doing the robbing, they are," Ron said as a few men appeared then disappeared around the corner.

"Just don't kill anyone," Rick sighed.

"No promises there," Ron said. They waited in silence until a few gunshots rang out and the bank's alarms went off. One of the men tossed a bag into the back hatch and the two went back to the building. Rick knew the treads left would be able to help the CSIs find them and dreaded being drug back to jail.

Stetler and Saris stowed the money inside, and Rick knew it was a bad idea. This place was going to be found.

00000

_Just another day in Miami, _Horatio thought as he observed the scene before him. Glass littered the floor along with some blood and splintered wood. Two bodies had been wheeled out and Tom was examining a third. Bullet holes riddled the wall and brick in the back. He slowly and carefully picked his way around as Eric, Calliegh and Ryan processed.

It was probably a professional hit, the robbers were in one minute and gone the next. They got away with over 300 grand so far, money was still being counted. Not much had been left behind by the robbers either and he was willing to bet the guns weren't registered or in IBIS.

Horatio made his way outside to look for tread marks, or guns. Sure enough there were plenty of fresh tire marks and he waited for his CSIs and backup before proceeding.

000000

Stetler breathed in the stale odor of the old building and heard and rumble of a Hummer approaching.

"I told you," Rick said.

"You are on your own, here," Ron said and handed him a phone. "My number is in there call me if you make it."

"Roger that," Rick said sarcastically and went down the stairs. He knew he only had minutes and sprinted down to the bottom floor. His feet echoed off the cement and made and gave the place an eerie feel. Stetler stopped and could only hear the loud beating of his heart. He saw something move in the corner of his eye, and the police academy training kicked in. He dove for the middle of the floor where there was a man hole.

Moving the cover inside, he lowered himself into the suffocating air of the sewer system. Rick slid it back over his head and his feet landed in about an inch of water by the main stream of the sewer. He had to steady himself on the slimy wall as a wave of nausea flowed through his body. Regaining his composure the former IAB lieutenant made his way underneath the city.

00000

"I swear someone was down there." Ryan said as he rejoined Horatio back upstairs.

"Why do you say that?" H asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling but I couldn't find anyone."

"Why don't we go check it out some more? I think Eric and Jesse have everything covered up here." Horatio said and led the way back down to the parking garage.

The two men walked down onto the cold cement and shone flashlights around the complex. The air was cold and clammy and stung their lungs.

"How long has this place been vacant?" Ryan asked and examined marks on the floor.

"I think five years. But it obviously has been used by unsavory characters." the red head moved over to an empty office and shone his light inside before moving on.

"Damn, I missed this," Ryan said and looked at the manhole's askew cover.

"What is it?" Horatio asked from across the floor.

"Manhole."

"I think you should go get some muck boots."

00000

Rick hauled himself up out of the sewer two hours later in the downtown area. He looked at the phone for a moment and leaned against a wall before calling the only number in the phone. His fingers tapping against the metal of a dumpster was the only sound.

"You made it?" Ron asked from the other end of the line.

"Obviously." Rick scoffed. "Now what do you want?" he listened as Ron gave him an address and what he wanted done. "You are playing with fire."

"No, you are. Call me when you have it done." Saris said and hung up. Rick sighed and pressed the end button on the phone. He pocketed it before finding his bearings and walking through the city.

000000

Ryan worked on trying to fingerprint the cover after walking around through the sewer for a few hours. He was having no luck with the amount of dirt and other substances he didn't want to think about that coated the metal.

"Stetler is still unaccounted for," Eric told him after wandering down to the garage.

"I bet he's half way across the country by now, what a coward," Ryan scoffed.

"You never know. Are you having any luck with that?" Eric asked, changing the subject.

"No. Did you get anything from the money?"

"No, we did get epithelials off the bag. But CODIS came up empty."

"This is not a good day. What about all of the rooms?"

"Natalia, Calliegh, Walter and Jesse are out there right now. Some parts of the floor aren't safe and they need building inspectors to clear it."

"Why don't we join them, this is hopeless." Ryan sighed and put the cover in a heavy evidence bag.

"Alright, it will give us something to do."

00000

Rick walked through a quiet neighborhood, and tried to stay out of sight of any suspicious eyes. He searched for a specific address and walked up to the front door. No one was home, so he searched for a key. He found it under a flower pot and smiled.

"Will anyone ever learn?" he mumbled and opened the door. Shutting and locking it behind him, Rick surveyed the living room. Various pictures lined shelves around the room along with flowers.

The next thing that came to his attention was the condition his clothes were in. the sewer water had splashed up onto his legs and left dark stains. He wrinkled his nose and found the laundry room. Rick tossed his dirty clothes into the washer before taking a shower.

Feeling refreshed, he searched through the house for a gun. Unfortunately they were all locked up tight, and he didn't want to fiddle with the locks. After his clothes were dry, Rick found something to eat and waited. He hid in the shadows next to the door when a car pulled into the driveway.

The lock on the door clicked as the key was turned and swung inside. Calliegh was tired from a long day and didn't see Rick as he pinned her to the door. He held her as she valiantly struggled against his grip but tired after a few minutes.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Just hear me out," Rick said and cuffed her with her own handcuffs. He took her gun and put it in his back pocket before forcing her to the couch. Rick put her on the couch then sat in a rocking chair.

"Is that you Rick?" Calliegh asked, his facial hair altering his appearance.

"Unfortunately."

"What is this about?"

"First of all, I didn't do any murdering or stealing of my own free will. Ron Saris wanted me to catch you and he is the one that blackmailed me into all of that shit."

"Why didn't you tell anyone this before?"

"If I would have ratted him out I would be a dead man. Besides, that excuse rarely goes over in court; even with troubled teens," Rick added, thinking of Kyle. He dialed Ron's number and told him he had Calliegh and was told he would be there in twenty minutes.

"You aren't going to let him take me are you?" Calliegh asked.

"I'm thinking about it. I don't want to go back to jail if I let you go. It's something to think about." Rick said and looked out the window for a moment.

"If you let me go there would be no reason for you to be charged with anything else."

"It doesn't matter; I'll die in jail anyway. Although if you get hurt it will weigh on my conscience." He said and glanced at the window as a jeep pulled up. He unlocked Calliegh's handcuffs and gave her the gun back.

"Thank you," she said and disappeared out the back door. Rick looked around for a moment then laid on the floor. He felt air flow across his skin as the door opened. Ron cursed and kicked him.

"What are you doing you moron?" Ron spat.

"She got me over the head," Rick said and held the back of his head.

"How can someone of your size be taken down by a woman?" Ron asked and kicked him in the shin.

"That's not necessary." Rick winced in pain. He noticed Saris had a split lip and a few bruises.

"Let's get the hell out of here; the cops will be here any second." Ron said and glanced outside before they trotted out to the jeep. Stetler glanced in the backseat and looked at an unconscious figure as he sat inside.

"God no," he said under his breath and touched Kyle Harmon's neck to see if he was alive. He breathed a sigh of relief when there was a pulse. "What are you doing with him?"

"He will be collateral."

"For what?"

"I want out of the country and the mafia wants him."

"So you are just going to sacrifice a kid for your own reasons?"

"How else am I going to do it? And what do you care?"

"Never mind," Rick muttered and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Citigirl13, RefreshingBeverage, Ducainefan10 and Jiotg for the reviews! **

Chapter 3

Horatio usually called Kyle a few times a week after he had come back from Afghanistan. He called the night of the robbery but got no answer. He didn't see this as odd, seeing Kyle did have his own life and let it go.

At the lab the next day he noticed Calliegh seemed to be preoccupied with some troubling thought.

"Calliegh, are you alright?" Horatio inquired in the ballistics lab.

"Yeah, I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"You don't seem yourself. What's on your mind?"

"Just some family stuff. I'm fine, I promise." Calliegh said and tried to look and sound convincing.

"Okay, I'm here if you need to talk." Horatio said and left her alone.

00000

Rick knew he needed to get a gun and quickly. The problem was he didn't have any money and he didn't have too many friends that he could count on. He didn't want to risk his and Kyle's lives by trying to get the gun off Saris. The kid was still unconcious and he was beginning to worry.

00000

"Tons of prints up here," Eric commented as they went through the rooms that appeared to have been occupied recently.

"I might have DNA," Ryan called from down the hall. He put drink containers into seperate evidence bags and sealed them.

"I can top all of that," Jesse called from another room. "I have Stetler's bracelet."

"Why would he come here?" Eric wondered.

"Maybe he was part of the robbery." Jesse said.

"That just raises more questions than answers." Ryan said.

"Yeah, like where is he now?" Eric said.

"If he was smart he would be long gone by now." Horatio added as he walked down the hallway. "That makes me think he has unfinished business in Miami."

"Who knows, maybe more car jacking," Eric snorted.

"Or held against his will, maybe he owes someone," Jesse offered.

"That's a possibility," Horatio nodded. "In that case his life could be in jeopardy."

00000

Kyle woke up a few hours after being taken from his home. Rick was happy he was awake but was now worried about getting him out alive. From the neighborhood he concluded they were in the West side of town. Saris had left them locked up in an old motel, away from prying eyes. Stetler pulled the gag and duct tape off of Kyle's wrists after he left.

He yelped and jumped back as Kyle went for his throat. The brunette twisted Kyle's arm behind his back in one smooth motion.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you." Rick panted and let Kyle go. The young man snatched his arm back and glared at the tall man.

"What are you doing with him?"

"It's not my choice. Look, I just need to get you the hell out of here before he kills me and sells you."

"Fine, how do you plan on getting out?"

"Kick the door open?" Rick said and looked at the white wooden door.

"Try it," Kyle said.

"I'm an old man, why don't you try it?" Rick snorted.

"It was your idea." Kyle countered and folded his arms.

"Touche," He said and kicked at the door. They heard a definite crack and Rick kicked once more before the frame splintered. "Let's go," Rick said before glancing around and trotting to the back of the building. Kyle stayed on his heels and followed him through a few back alleys.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked.

"Somewhere in Mala Noche territory. We need to stay under the radar." Rick said and they were both silent for a while. After about a half hour of walking the two came to a slightly tamer neighborhood and found their way back to Kyle's house. "You must have put up one hell of a fight kid," Stetler said and serveyed the mess in the living room.

"Yeah but I wasn't strong enough," Kyle said and picked a lamp off up the floor. He re ajusted the lamp shade before placing it back on a table. "Listen, I'm going to call my dad for some protection."

"Alright, I hope you'll be okay." Rick said and walked back to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Kid, I'm a convicted felon. I should be in Mexico." he sighed.

"What did you do?"

"I did Saris's dirty work."

"Why?"

"Is this twenty questions? I need to leave."

"Alright then, can I at least know your name?"

"My name is Rick, Take care." he said and shut the door behind him. He glanced up and down the street before heading in the direction of the wildlife preserve on the west side of town. He wove through alleys and behind houses, being vigilant for any police. He also watched his back for Saris and any of his associates.

00000

Horatio was shocked at the information Kyle gave him as he arrived at the house.

"How did you get away?" Horatio asked.

"A guy helped me, I didn't get his name," Kyle lied.

"Okay, where did he go?"

"Does it matter?"

"You're right, but I would like to thank him and see what he knows. I want you stay with me until we catch Saris."

"Okay, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Callmenipao for the review. **

Chapter 4

Ron cursed and didn't know how to begin looking when he found his prisoners to be gone. He figured niether of them could get too far without a car and began patrolling through alleys and neighborhoods.

00000

Rick found his way down to an isolated homeless camp and gained their trust enough to stay there for the night. He grew restless during the night and walked along the beach. He inhaled the cool salty smell of the air that he had missed so dearly in prison.

The water gently washed against the sand and swept away Rick's footprints. He walked in silence for a half hour before coming up to a party and turning back. Instead of going back to the camp he made a turn and walked through the city.

Stetler knew it was probably a bad idea but he was lost in thought, thinking about what his future may hold. He didn't notice a Hummer moving slowly about thirty yards away. He walked through another alley and almost tripped over a box. It was then he noticed the large vehicle.

Rick jumped and sprinted through a street and through a large warehouse. The building was dark and hard to manuver through without running into anything. He had to take his time and constantly look over his shoulder. He relaxed a little once he got back outside and there was no one or any vehicles in sight.

Rick jumped and screamed bloody murder as he was grabbed from behind and a gun was put in his back.

"Shut up!" Eric growled and fought to gain control of the taller man. Rick turned and slammed his elbow into Delko's face and heard his nose break. While the Cuban recoiled in pain Stelter took the gun and was tackled by Horatio. The two struggled for a moment before Rick pinned the red head to the pavement and took his gun instead of Eric's; it had been tossed away in the struggle.

"This is how you pay me for saving your son?" Rick breathed.

"What?" Horatio gasped.

"Didn't he vouch- Come one step closer and he's dead," Rick growled at Eric and dug the nine millimeter into Horatio's back.

"Take it easy Stetler," Eric said and tried to stop the blood that was flowing from his nose. Rick turned his attention back to the Lieutenant but kept Eric in the corner of his eye.

"Just listen to me. None of that last year was my idea." Rick said and glanced at Eric again. "Saris is going to try to kill me, and Kyle. You should be with him." He said and quickly stood up and held the gun in front of himself. The tall man slowly backed up and Horatio slowly stood up and held his hands out in a gesture of surrender.

Stetler pulled back the hammer on the nine mil and backed out of the flood light's glow and into shadow. He moved silently until the two were out of view and down to a run down area. He came to a large hotel that was closed in the 50's but for some reason was still standing. Rick walked through an emergency door in the back and was met with total silence inside.

He cautiously strolled through a dark but suprisingly not dusty or cobwebbed hallway. The red, gold and green carpet under his feet was soft and plush and muffled his footsteps. Old fashioned lamps adorned the walls about every ten feet and the wall paper was peeling in a few places.

Rick moved through the still air and into the grand hallway. He gasped and stared at the bronze handrails on a marble stair case. It was eerie, like someone had stopped time in the 50's or sixties. A juke box sat in the far corner of what appeared to be the social hall. A few large couches sat in the entrance hall and in a small social area. Rick moved into a dining room with about fifty chairs and examined the candle stick holders and silver platters and tea sets sitting around. The cieling was high and painted with cherubs and different celestial beings.

A large chandelier hung above it all and was one of the only things adorned with cobwebs. The next room was the kitchen, a long metal table ran down the middle and on the walls were huge stoves, sinks and refrigerators. Plates were stacked in the sink, some dirty. Rick realized that more than a few people probably lived here. He walked around a little more and opened a stocked refrigerator. His stomach growled and the sound seemed to echo in the room. Pulling out some left over chicken he sat at the long table.

"Hey Goldilocks," A girl with a Russian accent called from a dark doorway and raised a .44, "If you were hungry you should have just asked." Rick jumped to his feet and fumbled for the nine millimeter tucked against his lower back. "Relax I'm not gonna hurt you." The girl said and lowered her gun. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"Benny. I think I recognize you, you're one of those escaped cons right?"

"Yes I am, I'm Rick."

"Yeah the IAB guy. How did you wander here?" Benny asked and sat on a counter.

"It's a long story."

"Well do tell, your arm is covered in blood," Benny pointed out.

"Oh shit. I got into a little altercation with Delko and Caine." Rick said.

"Who's blood is that?"

"Delko's, I broke his nose."

"Maybe that will take him down a peg." She brushed her raven hair out of her face. "Did you get anything off of him?"

"No but I got Caine's gun."

"I'll trade you for my 44; it's unregistered."

"Why do you want it?" Rick asked and put the gun on the table.

"I have stolen so much from that guy it is unbelieveable. I have never got a hold of his gun before though," Benny said and gave him her 44. "I'm an orphan so my identity isn't in any of their systems. Not being able to catch me pisses them off to no end," she chuckled and pulled the full magazine out, examined it, then slid it back in. Rick laughed and took another bite of chicken.

"Did you ever get anything good from his house?"

"Some drugs of course; but I just resold it all." Benny said and was distracted by a noise in the hallway.

"There are cops creeping around outside." A younger boy with long hair informed her.

"Take care of it," Benny said.

"With pleasure," the boy grinned and ran off to get someone to help him. He and another boy took two caged skunks from a room seperated from the rest of the building and snuck outside. They ducked down behind some discarded washers and let the skunks wander in the direction of Eric and Horatio.

Horatio froze when the small creatures walked across their path and stopped.

"Oh shit," Eric cursed and they slowly backed away. The long haired boy threw a small stone and spooked the skunks into spraying. The two boys tried hard to contain their laughter as the men yelled some colorful curses and sprinted down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the reviews. **

Chapter 5

"You should have seen em' runnin'!" Matt, the long dark haired boy snorted as they brought the skunks back into the hotel. They put them back in the cages and went back to the main hallway where Benny and Rick had moved to.

"Keep watch and make sure they don't come back." Benny said and the two boys sat at the partially boarded windows. The other boy's name was Malik, a quiet Middle eastern immigrant.

"But it's boring sitting here," Matt complained.

"If you keep them away it will keep you out of an orphanage or foster home." Benny yawned. "Do you want to take a shower Rick?"

"That would be nice."

"I'll show you to your room." She said and led him up the grand staircase and to the east wing. "Haunted or non-haunted?"

"Excuse me?"

"Some of the rooms here are haunted. After a few shady deaths this place closed." Benny informed him and opened the door to a room.

"Thanks for the information." Rick said, still a little uncertain. The room she showed him to was decorated with ornate furniture and a king sized four poster bed. A blood red canopy hung from the four posters.

"The bathroom is in here," She showed him a door in the wall opposite the bed. "There should be towels and soap in the cupboards."

"How many people come through here?" Rick asked.

"A lot to say the least. We get orphans, runaways, cons, immigrants and thrill seekers. I'm always cleaning and stocking the rooms. We only have about twenty five semi-permanent residents."

"It's a great location."

"If you don't need anything else I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, good night," he said and closed the door behind her. He stretched and looked out the window, sunrise was probably only two or three hours away. Rick found the beautiful marble coated bathroom and was still wondering why the building wasn't cleaned out by thieves.

000000

Horatio and Eric tried to scrub away the skunk smell, but it just wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Eric went to the hospital to see how badly broken his nose was and got chewed out by Alexx about what happened to him.

"You stink, and you have a broken nose. What were you doing?" she demanded.

"Horatio and I were trying to catch an escaped prisoner okay?"

"Which one?"

"Do you remember Rick Stetler?"

"I don't think I ever met him but wasn't he in IA?"

"Yeah he was."

"He was the one who killed the State attorney right?"

"Yeah, and he almost got me as well." Eric said and watched her write a prescription for pain.

"Well, I hope you catch him before he gets out of the country."

000000

Rick woke up with a jolt at the feeling of a cat walking on his back. He looked over his shoulder but the weight immediatly lifted. Still groggy he sat up and looked for the feline, and saw nothing. Feeling creeped out he yawned and blinked from the bright Miami sun coming through a part in the curtains.

Rick slid out of the comfort of the bed and stretched before using the bathroom and walking downstairs. He wandered down to the kitched where he heard many voices and smelled bacon and eggs.

"Good morning Rick," Benny said when she saw him come into the long room. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Of course I do," Rick smiled. Now that he could see Benny better in the light, he realized she was truly beautiful. Long wavy black hair hung to her waist and shone in the sunlight. She had olive skin and nearly black eyes and stood about 5'6''.

"Here you go," Benny said and handed him a full plate. "The others are in the dining hall if you want to join them."

"I think I'll stay in here."

"Good idea, it's crowded in there." Benny said and they both sat at the long metal table. "Did you experience anything out of the ordinary last night?"

"I thought I felt a cat walking on my legs this morning if that counts."

"It does; the late owner of the hotel had a cat named Kingsley who still bothers people while they sleep."

"I'm glad I'm not completely crazy then." Rick said and they ate in silence for a while but could still hear the babble from the dining hall. "How do you know so much about the hotel?"

"Library, and there are documents and pictures hidden throughout the building."

"There is still one thing I don't understand. There is silver, marble and old paintings in this place that haven't been stolen."

"I was told by someone who lived here before me that a spirit will cling onto a stolen object and haunt wherever the object is taken. Everything that has ever been stolen has been returned."

"I will not be taking anything with me in that case."

0000000

Calliegh wrinkled her nose as she walked by Horatio on the way to her lab.

"Calliegh can you go to the jail and try to get Stetler's visitation records?" he asked.

"I thought a lot of records were "lost."

"I didn't think to check on his records until now."

"Alright, I'll take Ryan with me. And please take a shower or something."

"Get going Calliegh," Horatio said and didn't make any comments in his defense. Calliegh found Ryan and drove out to the jail. They were let through several gates until finding the warden and requesting Rick Stetler's papers.

"I'm sorry but it might take a while to find them." He said and looked a little nervous. "A lot was lost in the escape."

"We understand but we are very close to recapturing him." Calliegh said as politely as she could.

"If I remember correctly he wasn't a violent offender. There are many others you should look for first." Calliegh agreed with him but didn't want to give up that easily.

"We could get a warrant."

"That won't make things go any faster. Now if you will excuse me I have a prison to run."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I promise the next ones will be longer. **

Chapter 6

Calliegh shook her head as she went over the records she had gotten from the jail. Some were lost but the ones she did have were incriminating.

"What did you get Calliegh?" Horatio asked after he walked in the room and startled her.

"Um, I got the people who saw Rick in the past year."

"And? Who are they?"

"You are not going to like it."

"Just tell me."

"Ron Saris, Yelina and Ryan." She said and watched the information set in for a moment.

"How many times each?"

"Saris two, Ryan three, and I don't know how many times Yelina was there. I just have a sign in sheet for her, nothing else."

"Thank you," He said before walking out of the lab and talking with Eric. Ryan was in his lab processing a shirt when he saw Eric and Horatio giving him scrutable looks. Ryan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Come with me please Mr. Wolfe," Horatio told him at the door. He followed without objection to Horatio's office.

He stood and glanced between the two before Horatio spoke.

"Why were you visiting Stetler in prison?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yes it is. You were conversing with and escaped felon who tried to frame you for theft and murder."

"I just wanted to ask why." Ryan said lamely.

"I think it is more than that."

"Are you going to arrest me for something?" Wolfe asked and put his hand on the door knob, wanting to leave. Horatio blocked him with his arm.

"If you have anything to do with his escape or the theft or murder I will put you away."

"I get it," Ryan snarled and pushed him out of the way before opening the door and almost running down the hallway.

000000

Benny watched the foyer, alive with people and noise. Rick was in the corner with a small group and appeared to be telling a story of some sort; Benny couldn't hear what he was saying.

A few boys were chasing a group of girls with something small furry and dead. She turned her attention back to Rick's group and sighed.

Most of the kids here were runaways or orphans. Angel, a tall blonde thirteen year old with Rick was a runaway from Tampa. The twins, Joseph and Noah were around twelve or thirteen and were runaways from West Palm.

Another con, escaped from the same jail Rick was in sat in the corner as well, although he seemed to be a little separated but was still listening.

Also, a good portion of the kids wouldn't tell her where they were from or why they had runaway. She realized they were all running from the law. And the haunted hotel was like an underground railroad of the 21st century.

A few of the kids began to run up the stairs, the full moon was now out. Benny sat up and stretched before walking with Rick to the roof.

They stepped onto the roof, which was also a garden. Stetler looked around at numerous potted plants and vines crawling up the wall. The flowers were closed for the night but he could tell they would be large and colorful; someone tended them regularly. He sat down with Benny and Malik on a bench and looked out over the moonlit water. He got lost in thought watching the water ripple and finally realized he was left alone with Malik on the rooftop.

"You are not like the other aduts you know." Malik said with a thick accent.

"How so?"

"You don't tell us how to live. Or we should let ourselves become property of the government."

"I believe all Americans should have the basic rights we are entitled to; Even kids. You all are just fleeing cruelty or injustice of some sort." Rick sighed. "Where did you come from?"

"Saudi Arabia. I snuck onto an American plane to get here. After landing I found this place; this hotel has saved my life."

"Same here," Rick said and walked over to the ancient railing around the roof and looked down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Ryan shut and threw the dead bolt on his apartment door before glancing up and down the street and letting the blinds down.

He trotted back to his bedroom and took a minute to open his safe. Ryan pulled out ten, ten thousand dollar bundles and threw them into a backpack. He also packed some clothes and sat in his car for a minute. He wasn't sure where to start looking. Ryan started the car and decided to go to the last place Eric and Horatio had seen him.

Driving down town Ryan parked the car and decided to go looking on foot. By now it was dark and the moon was bright and shining. With gun in hand he walked through the deserted street. The large entrance to the hotel caught his eye and he felt as though he was being watched.

Rick was looking down and spotted him on the street.

"Malik, can you help me with something?" Rick asked after retreating from the edge.

"Is there someone down there?"

"Yes, and he is a cop and I don't know what he wants." Rick said and they quickly trotted back down to the first floor. "Benny, I need you to get everyone quiet," he said to her once downstairs.

"Why?"

"There is a cop looking for me outside," Stetler said and he and Malik creeped outside. The young Arabian pulled a wide blade dagger out of a sheath on his hip. "Grab him, don't kill him," Rick instructed.

"Yes sir," Malik whispered and stealthily and silently crept up behind Ryan. The CSI peered through the dark and stifled a yell as he was grabbed from behind and a cool metal blade rested itself across his throat. "Scream and you die," Malik hissed and drug him back toward the hotel. He pushed Ryan down in front of Rick and stepped back.

"Good job. I hope this is my money Wolfe," Rick growled and took the back pack from him.

"They know I went to see you in jail," Ryan panted after glancing at Malik.

"How? I thought everything was destroyed."

"Apparently not." Ryan sighed as Rick shuffled through the bundles.

"If I find a tracker in here I will kill you. Malik, search him for wires." Rick said and laid the money on a nearby shell of a car.

"He has a gun." Malik said.

"So do I," Rick said and casually aimed the 44 at Ryan. "Slide it to me." he said and Ryan obeyed. Malik threatened Ryan with the knife and patted him down and took his shoes. After thoroughly sifting through the money Rick made sure there were no tracking devices in the fabric of the pack itself or in Ryan's shoes. "Let's go inside."

"Where?" Wolfe inquired.

"The hotel. It's amazing in there," Rick said and showed him through the back door. "It's alright, false alarm," Rick called to the silence.

"Thank God," Benny sighed and trotted down the stairs. "That's Wolfe right?"

"Nice to meet you...?" Ryan trailed off.

"Benny. It's nice to meet you as well." she nodded. "So what is going on?"

"I got my money back," Rick said and handed her the backpack.

"How much is here?" she asked.

"About a hundred grand."

"And I'm guessing you gave it to him so it wouldn't be confiscated right?" Benny asked, indicating Ryan.

"Yeah, and now he might be in deep shit. The visitation records were supposed to be destroyed."

"Who did you hire?"

"An old girlfriend."

"Raymond Caine's wife?"

"How much do you know about me?"

"I know almost everything there is to know about that lab and the people that work in it. The gangs pay me to give them information." Benny chuckled. Rick gave Ryan a little tour around the hotel and Benny gave him a room a few doors down from Rick's.

The young man took a shower before settling down to sleep. He was blown away by the number of people in the hotel, it was like an underground railroad for runaways and cons. After an hour Ryan drifted into a light sleep. Around two in the morning he woke up to the sound of feet outside his room. They faded away then returned again, like pacing.

Ryan laid there for another half hour while the noise continued before going out to confront who ever was out there. He opened the door and the noise immediately stopped. He glanced up and down the dimly lit corridor before shutting the door again. Ryan sat back on the bed and cursed as the pacing started again. He stormed out and decided to take a walk to calm his nerves.

Walking down the cool marble staircase he examined the dining hall further, and wished he could take pictures of the silver and the juke box. He reached for one of the ornate cups and turned it over in his hands. He looked back at the table cloth and there was an indent where the bottom of the cup was. Ryan set it back down before taking a flashlight and examining the ceiling in the dining hall and foyer.

He jumped a shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Ryan shone the flashlight in the direction of the movement but nothing was there. He shivered before deciding to go back upstairs.

"What in the world are you doing Wolfe?" Rick asked sleepily and poked his head out of his door.

"Walking, what are you doing?"

"Wondering what you are doing up."

"I thought I heard walking in front of my door."

"The place is haunted, didn't Benny tell you that?"

"Thanks for leaving out that little detail."

"You're welcome. Now, come in and let's talk about something."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the reviews.**

**I apologize for the random updates, I really can't write too much anymore.**

**Also, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Seasons greetings, ext, ext. **

**Chapter 8**

"What are you going to do about the lab's suspicion?" Rick asked and sat on the window seat.

"I'm not sure yet, as long as Horatio doesn't have proof of anything he can't charge me with a crime. He also has no probable cause to search any of my property."

"Don't underestimate him, you know he will find some way to get a warrant for your things."

"I know, I know. What about you, what are you going to do to leave Miami?"

"I'm still not certain. I might be able to get a flight to Brazil." Ryan sighed and looked at a painting on the wall.

"I better get to work, I don't want to raise any more suspicion."

"Be careful, and make sure to change your whole wardrobe before going in there."

"What are you my mother? I know what I'm doing," Ryan scoffed before trotting back down to the main floor.

"Do you know your way out?" Benny asked downstairs.

"Yes, and thank you for everything."

"You are welcome, have a nice day," Benny smiled and watched him walk out.

000000

Rick was ecstatic as he and Benny boarded a small private jet bound for Rio. He fell asleep halfway through the flight and woke up as it began to decend.

He stepped off with Benny and they walked into town.

"Do you have someone to go see?" Benny asked.

"Yes, I do. But it's probably an hour walk from here."

"I'll go with you, I have nowhere to be."

"Okay." As Rick had predicted it took them a little over an hour to get to his destination. "This is it," Rick said as they stopped behind a nice looking home.

"If this is who's home I think it is you are playing with fire. Caine will be here soon, I can feel it."

"Let him come, he has no jurisdiction here."

"That will make him all the more dangerous. I don't want to stay here and watch the tragedy that will unfold."

"I'll see you later Benny," Rick chuckled and walked into the back yard.

"Good bye," Benny called and they went their separate ways. Stetler cautiously walked through the grass and knocked on the back door. He waited a minute before the door was opened.

"Rick, how did you get here?" Yelina exclaimed.

"It's a really long story. Can I come in?"

"Of course, come on in." Yelina said and shut the door behind him. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Not right now thank you." Rick yawned.

"Tell me how you got here."

"Alright alright, can we go sit somewhere?"

"Yeah, let's go to the living room." Yelina said before they walked to the next room and sat down.

"First of all those records you were supposed to destroy are in Horatio's hands."

"That is not possible."

"Well, it is. He knows about Wolfe but not about our connection... hopefully. I don't want him going to jail because of me. He also knows about out visits, has he called you at all?"

"No, I-" Yelina said and was cut off from the shrill ring of the phone. "Let me go see who that is." Rick just sighed and put his face in his hands; he was exhausted. She looked at the caller ID and let it go to the answering machine. "It's him."

"Just let it go. If he's smart he won't leave Kyle alone in Miami."

"What is going on with Kyle?"

"Ron Saris grabbed him after me. I haven't seen head or tail of him for a few days though."

"That cannot be good."

"Well, Kyle is not my problem anymore. Speaking of which, where is Ray?"

"Work I think, he's trying to buy a house a few blocks away."

"Good for him." Rick said before relating his story.

00000

Benny carried the 9 mil with her through the dark streets of Rio. She walked with two other mob members down to a drug operation.

"Where did you leave Stetler?" Sonny asked, he was an important man in the group. Tall and dark skinned, he had an air of superiority.

"His girlfriend, Yelina Salas."

"The PI that sunk the Russians?"

"The same. I think she was supposed to cover for him and Wolfe."

"And how did she plan to do that?" Sonny asked as they turned a corner.

"Destroy records or something, I would have to inquire further."

"You should. And get Stetler to talk with me, he could be good help."

"I know he could. But it might take some convincing." Benny said and paused when something moved behind a building. She got a whiff of skunk and immediately ducked behind a wall. Sonny followed her lead and took out his revolver. "Shoot to kill." Benny whispered and moved around the corner with caution. She peered around the opposite corner and listened for movement before cautiously moving toward the dark behind the building.

Benny yelled and cursed as a bullet whizzed by her head and struck a fruit stand across the street. she fired blindly into the dark before rolling across the alley and to the next building; she didn't see Sonny. She waited there and listened to people yelling down the street and a dog was barking. Sweat rolled down her neck as she held still and tried to see where her target was. Benny jumped as Sonny fired from the side of the next building and fell in the street. She couldn't tell if he was fatally wounded or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year. **

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for your reviews, they are much appreciated.**

**On another note, I was once again blamed for the computer crashing because of the cheap security system. (Which is not my fault)**

**This could be the last chapter for a while before I can start writing a little more regularly. **

**Chapter 9 **

Benny listened carefully to the sounds in the vicinity and breathed a sigh of relief when Sonny groaned and clutched his leg. She heard someone run through the plants behind the buildings until the sound faded away. She trotted back over to where Sonny was laying and determined his wound wasn't fatal if he didn't bleed out.

"Stay here, I'll go for help," Benny said and ran downtown.

00000

Eric sprinted up through Rio, stopping a few times to make sure that no one was following him. He took quiet streets but hurried along when a dog would yap from a house. He didn't know where Horatio had gone and he needed to find out before they completely lost one another. After wandering through the city, he yelled in surprise as someone jumped at him but very narrowly missed getting their arms around his neck. Eric took off as he was chased by five young Brazilian men.

After catching up with Eric, the Police grabbed him and tied his hands together before pulling him back downtown. Benny was waiting at the small jail and put Eric behind the crude bars.

"You can't just put me in here!" Eric yelled and rattled the bars.

"Oh yes I can." Benny said. "You shot a man. And the police here aren't exactly as just as Americans." She said and started to leave.

"Come on, coming here wasn't my idea."

"Oh yeah? I'll make a deal with you."

"What do you want?" Eric sighed.

"Where is Horatio Caine?"

"I don't know I was looking for him."

"You gotta do better than that."

"That's all I have."

"Is he going to try to take Rick back to Miami?"

"I don't know."

"I need a straight answer."

"I can't give you one."

"Then goodnight, I will see you when I catch Caine." Benny said and walked out of the building with the police.

"HEY!" Eric yelled but to no avail. Benny chuckled to herself as the sound of his yelling quieted as she walked back toward Yelina's place.

000000

Rick stayed the night with Yelina, even though it was a fretful one. He hadn't seen Benny and he didn't know if Wolfe would give away where he had went. Several times throughout the night he got up to wander around the house just to make sure that no one was outside. Around three o' clock he was surprised to see Benny knocking at the door.

"What's going on?" Rick asked and let her inside.

"Well Delko is here and he took a few shots at me and my friend. I threw him in the police station for the night though."

"You can do that?"

"I had a little help but yes," Benny said, gesturing to the men outside.

"So you think Caine is here too?"

"I know he is. Delko claims he was looking for him."

"Great," Rick sighed and absentmindedly gazed out the window.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, I should be alright. I don't think Yelina would let him kill me."

"You never know, the woman's a traitor."

"I know that." Rick said and put his face in his hands.

"Try to reason with him if you do see him."

"I'll reason with my gun."

"That's a plan."

"You can leave if you'd like; I won't be sleeping anytime soon."

"Take care of yourself," Benny said before leaving with the small police group. Rick got a cup of coffee before sitting in the dark living room, listening to the sounds outside. He set the cup down when a shadow moved through the backyard. He cocked the .44 before silently leaving the house.

Horatio walked through the dark, with his new gun at his side. He was careful not to rustle any bushes or step on sticks as he gazed into the dark windows from a distance. He didn't have time to yell as Rick hit him with the butt of his gun from behind. Horatio grabbed for his fallen weapon but Rick stepped on his hand and put the barrel in his face.

"Will you just stop and listen to me?" Rick asked.

"Let me up." Horatio said. Rick took the 9 mil off the ground and stepped back as Horatio jumped to his feet. "Now, what could you possibly have to say that isn't a lie?"

"I am not lying about anything. Everything I told you in Miami is the truth."

"Why did you confess?"

"If I would have refused to confess you would have put me in the chair." Rick scoffed.

"Running is not helping your story."

"Escaping has saved my life. Even though Saris is an asshole, he saved me. And where is Kyle? Did you leave your son in danger in Miami for little ol' me?"

"Kyle is fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone could be looking for him, looking for you..." Rick trailed off.

"You are bluffing."

"I wish I was," Rick said, he was trying to make Horatio anxious enough to leave.

"I don't believe you."

"Obviously. But he is not my loss." Rick said; he desperatly wanted to get rid of Horatio without killing him.

"Look Stetler, I have no jurisdiction here and I do not have authority to arrest you. I am here as a warning."

"That's good for both of us. You now have to worry about Delko; he's in jail for attempted murder."

"Stop your lies Stetler."

"I'm not lying."

"He's not lying," Benny said and startled them both as she materialised from the bushes. "You should go get him before the guards and civilians figure out who he is. And who you are for that matter."


	10. Chapter 10

**I finished another chapter faster than I expected. School computers rock.**

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. And thank you Merrymatryoshka for your reviews. **

**Spoilers for "Manhunt"**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry Yelina, but I have to leave." Rick told her as dawn broke. Benny had convinced Horatio to go to Eric earlier.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But I can't stay here."

"I understand."Yelina nodded.

"Where will you go?" Benny asked him in private later in the day.

"Farther South I guess."

"Go back to the states. Find a place in New Mexico."

"There is nothing in New Mexico."

"Exactly."

"You do have a point." Rick sighed and rubbed the stubble on his face. "How do I get there? Paddle?"

"Har har. I don't know."

"I'll figure it out as I go along. Do you know if Horatio got Eric out yet?"

"That will take a few days. Maybe years if he's sentenced."

"That would make everything worth it." Rick laughed.

"I know. I feel bad for poor Sonny though." Benny said.

000000

Calliegh and Ryan worked silently; they were looking over cold cases. Ryan looked over a blood stained shirt for a few minutes, examining the blood pattern.

"Does this look odd to you?" Ryan asked and showed her the faint handprint.

"It's a handprint. Why?"

"The print couldn't have been made by the man wearing it."

"That's true," Calliegh smiled, they might have made a small break in the case. "Who's case was this?"

"Speedle's I believe."

"Oh." Calliegh sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Ryan sighed. They stood in silence for a little while, not wanting to speak about the issue any farther. The brunette yawned and wandered to the break room to get a drink to wake him up. He leaned against the table and took a swig of Monster. He swirled the contents in the can and leaped out of his skin as sound of gunfire and breaking glass erupted in the hallway. Ryan pulled his gun out of his holster and peered around the door frame and flinched as more glass blew apart. He couldn't tell where the shots were coming from for a few moments.

He then realized it was coming from _outside _the lab. Ryan ducked down on the floor and saw that's where Calliegh and the rest of the lab followed her lead. He stayed where he was until the gunfire ceased. He listened to his own breathing while dust settled and people cautiously sat up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Walter asked into the silence.

"Stay down, he might not be done," Ryan called. They waited for a few minutes before cautiously getting behind solid walls.

00000

Rick stayed in Rio for the next few days; he had heard Horatio left for Miami in a hurry, and left Eric behind. He began to hear rumors about Memmo Fiero being tossed around; and wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew a good deal about the man, and wasn't about to get caught up in his business. Benny disappeared for a few days, watching and waiting to see if Eric would be released or not. She kept to herself and was also unnerved by the talk she was hearing.

She wandered through the heat and bustle of people in the town, looking to find someone with answers. Benny walked down to the piers and found a fisherman who had just returned from the Miami area.

"Dominic, are all these rumors I am hearing about Memmo Fiero have any truth to them?" Benny asked and sat on a cooler.

"Yeah, he escaped from prison two days ago." The dark skinned thrity year old told her while counting his fish.

"How?"

"There was another prison break. He shot up the crime lab down there; it was all over the news and radio."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Don't think so."

"Thanks Dominic," Benny said and hurried back up town. She found her way back up to Yelina's place and found Rick sleeping in the hammock. "Hey get up," she said and scared him so bad he fell onto the grass.

"What the hell?" Rick groaned.

"You really shouldn't be sleeping out in the open like that."

"Why not? Caine's back home."

"Yeah but Memmo Fierro escaped."

"You're kidding me."

"No, there was another break. From what I hear the lab was shot up, and Caine went back to deal with it."

"He won't catch that son of a bitch."

"Do you know Fierro?"

"We shared the same cell block. We talked a few times."

"I wouldn't tell anyone about that."

"I'm not that stupid," Rick said and stretched.

"Where are you going?"

"To patronize Delko."

"You are horrible."

"Come with me, this could be fun."

"If he gets out he will kill you." Benny chuckled.

"Not if Fierro gets him first."

"You are terrible."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you Merrymatryoshka and SA Elizabeth for your reviews. **

"You look so pathetic." Rick scoffed as he walked into the station and saw Eric in his cell.

"Shut up."

"Now you know how it feels." Rick said and leaned against the cool metal.

"You deserve it."

"You brought this on yourself. I wonder what Horatio would think if he knew you took some of those cars?"

"He would never believe you."

"He has never believed me. He's a dirty cop; and so are you."

"Shut up."

"Oh and did you hear? Memmo Fierro is loose."

"You son of a bitch! That's not true."

"Horatio ran back to Miami to catch him; and that won't happen."

"He will catch Fierro."

"No he won't, and he won't get me either."

"Are you helping him?"

"I don't want to be anywhere close to that psycopath. But he does do his job well. If you offer him the right price." Rick said and watched what he had just said make sense to the Cuban.

"You had Marisol killed."

"I did no such thing. I just supplied the payment."

"You and Riaz?"

"Rick I would shut up if I were you," Benny cautioned.

"Why?"

"He's going to tell Horatio."

"No he won't," Rick said and took the revolver out of his back pocket.

"Where will you run if you kill him?" Benny asked as Eric pinned himself against the back wall.

"I'm not killing him in here, it's not a fair fight." Eric relaxed a little. "It's just a warning." Rick said and walked back out of the station with Benny.

"Did you really conspire to kill Marisol?"

"No, I just said that to get under his skin. I wouldn't have given up any of the money I made." Rick laughed darkly.

"That is one hell of a way to do it."

"If you consider that he will come after me, I have just cause to shoot in "self defense."

"Just keep playing with fate, Sergeant Reckless." Benny rolled her eyes.

000000

Horatio stayed in Miami for the next few weeks. He had heard Eric was going to be put on trial and he needed to get back to Rio.

Rick stayed with Yelina, he had decided not to leave until he knew where he was going. Brazil was not a good place to just wander. He spent most of his time fishing, boating and exploring the city. The inner city jungle was his favorite place to go. He stayed close to home as Benny went to testify in Eric's trial.

She was frustrated at the proceedings; Sonny refused to have the bullet removed. And without it nothing could be proved. She cursed the mobster ways as Eric was set free on insufficient evidence. Benny took her new moped back to Yelina's home to warn Rick that time had run out to leave.

"You cannot be serious? They just let him go?" Rick exclaimed and his voice rang throughout the house.

"They let Eric go?" Yelina inquired from the kitchen.

"Insufficient evidence." Benny said.

"Bullshit." Rick spat and ran his fingers through his hair. "He pulled some favor."

"Horatio will not set one foot on my property," Yelina said and took her .45 out of the cupboard. She pulled the gun apart and began to clean it.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

"I'm tired of being harassed. If he kills you I'll kill him."

"You are aiding and abetting a fugitive. Aren't you afraid of being arrested?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because the police will deport Eric back to the US."

"I forgot about that." Benny said. "And more than likely Horatio will have to go with him."

"That's the catch. I don't know if he'll be forced to leave as well." Yelina said and tapped the clip back onto the gun.

"He is going to come back here because Rick fed him a bunch of infuriating lies."

"You didn't." Yelina sighed in exasperation. "You didn't pick on him about Marisol did you?"

"Couldn't resist." Benny said.

"I didn't think Eric would be released." Rick shrugged.

"You moron. Now I'll have to save your ass."

0000000

Benny stayed outside the home; with a few of the police. They laid hidden long into the night. She then found out both had gone back to Miami. Rick was relieved and hoped that they wouldn't be back for him. He and Yelina considered moving to Puerto Rico or Venezuela.

Benny was trying to get a flight back to the US, to stay in Las Vegas.

"You should come with me," Benny was telling Rick up in the rain forest.

"What if I'm recognized?"

"You won't be. That place is full of tourists; get a dark tan and no one will recognize you."

"I guess you're right. They are all too busy trying their luck at the slots." he said and studied a large purple flower.

"And the town is still largely mob territory. I can get you a job."

"I'll consider it."

"Think fast. I have a friend who can fly me in two days."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a few frustrating weeks of trying to hunt down Memmo and Ron Saris, Horatio had almost given up. He flew back to Rio to talk with Yelina and clear his head. Yelina wasn't happy to see him.

"Where's Rick?" Horatio asked, and she had been expecting this question.

"I don't know. He left a few days ago."

"For where?"

"I. Don't. Know." Yelina growled. "He left after saying goodbye. I haven't heard from him since."

"Good riddance I guess."

"Yeah." She nodded, and forced him to leave.

000000

Rick fanned himself in the dry Nevada heat, and stayed out of the sun under the porch roof. He looked out over some dry grass, and platueas in the distance. In the back of the house there was an old fence surrounding about four acres. He saw there were a few fence posts that had fallen down and sagged on the barbed wire. A little ramshackle shed sat near the house with a run-in not too far away.

"We could do something with it you know," Benny came from behind him and made him jump. "We could buy a mustang from the rodeo and train it."

"I know. But I need to work on that fence first."

"It will give you something to do."

"There is plenty to do in Vegas. I don't think boredom is an option," Rick said and walked back into the house.

"Don't gamble all our money away," Benny said as he found the keys to the 67' Chevelle.

"I won't; I just want to see the town. I haven't been to here since college."

"Fine." Benny said as he put his boots on. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll see you around nine or ten okay?"

"Okay." Rick walked out the door and climbed into the Chevelle. He revved the engine before turning down the driveway and kicking up a cloud of dust. He sped down a dirt road before finding the main drag. He parked at the Monte Carlo and used his fake ID to get inside. Stetler bought a drink and scoped out the slot machines and poker tables from the bar. His attention turned to an attractive red head as she sat beside him and ordered a drink.

"Hi," she said, and smiled at him.

"Howdy," Rick smiled and nodded.

"I'm Cathrine," She said and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cathrine, I'm Mark." Rick said and shook hands with her.

"So, where are you from Mark?"

"Arizona. I needed a little vacation. Also I have some family up here." Rick smiled. _I know this woman from somewhere..._

"I live here. I'd rather go to Miami for vacation, to get out of the desert."

"It's crazy down there." Rick said and sipped his drink.

"I know." Cathrine said and took a few sips of her drink as well. _This is going to drive me nuts. _Rick thought.

"What do you do for a living in this town?"

"I work in the crime lab," Cathrine shrugged. Rick could feel his stomach churn and his face pale a little. _I need to leave now! _

"Wow. I know a few people who are in that line of work; Very intersting." he played it off.

"Yeah it is. So what do you do?"

"Border patrol mostly."

"That sounds brutal."

"It is." Stetler nodded. He thought of a way to get out of this situation. He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Cathrine, but I have to go. I'm meeting my brother uptown."

"Have fun, nice meeting you Mark." Cathrine smiled as Rick hurried out. He breathed a sigh of relief into the dry night air and found the Chevelle. He climbed inside and figured it would be a good idea to head back to the house. Rick first drove around for an hour, to make sure he wasn't being tailed.

Turning off the main drag, he drove on the dirt road back to the house. He parked in the driveway and Benny met him at the door.

"You are back early."

"I met a cop. Do you know of a Cathrine in the crime lab?" He asked as he toed off his shoes.

"Yeah, she's the boss I think. Do you think she's onto you?"

"I hope not. I have been driving around for the last hour to make sure she didn't put a tail on me."

"Good idea." Benny said and looked out the window.

"I'll stay up for a little while and watch," Rick said and sat in the rocking chair.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Benny yawned and wound through the creaky hallway to the master bedroom. Rick heard the door close and footsteps on the wooden floor before silence. He watched out the window well into early morning and fell asleep around two thirty.

Rick woke back up around eight when Benny was making breakfast. She gave him a quick glance as he yawned and stretched before flopping down on the couch.

"I'm going down to California for a few days. I'm meeting with some friends." Benny said.

"Okay. Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Saturday or Sunday. I'm going to drive so I'm not sure."

"Do you want the Chevelle?"

"No, I'll take the Charger. I don't want to take your new toy away from you."

"That car is a load of fun." Rick nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you SA Elizabeth and Merrymatryoshka for your reviews. **

After Benny left, Rick decided to work on the house a little bit. The roof in the bathroom looked like it would leak if they got rain; there was a long water stain on the wall. He pulled a few supplies from the dusty, cob web filled basement and worked for a few hours. After twelve he took a break, ate lunch before finishing the job.

Later that night he drove across the town and found a casino that was far from the Monte Carlo. He parked in front of the Golden Gate and went inside. He ordered a drink and soon found a poker table. After a few games Rick walked away four grand richer. He spent some more time walking around and socializing.

At one point in the night he sat at a table, and decided what to do next. He looked over at the bar and saw someone he recognized.

"Wolfe?" Rick inquired after he sat beside the man. Ryan jumped and was shocked to see Rick there.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You first." Ryan said and Rick glanced around.

"Let's go outside." The tall man said and they went out the back. They sat in the Chevelle before Rick would speak. "Horatio knew where I was, so Benny and I came back to the States."

"That's stupid."

"I know. But it's the last place he would think I would be."

"And what's going on between you and Benny? Isn't she like twenty?"

"Nothing is going on between us. She's just gave me a place to go." Rick sighed. "Now why are you here?"

"Horatio fired me. He was afraid I was working with you."

"So you just took off?"

"Memmo Fierro is running around, and I saw a Hummer parked down my street the other night. I got scared, packed up and left."

"I would have too." Rick nodded. "Do you know where you are going yet?"

"Most likely California. I can get a job in a crime lab somewhere."

"Good for you. I will stay here untill I need to move on I guess." Rick said and looked at the brilliant lights on the other casinos.

000000

After returning home Rick looked for something to make for dinner. He hummed to himself and listened to the TV in the background. The stove refused to turn on so he kicked and cursed at it. He then yelled as he was grabbed from behind and a knife laid across his throat.

"Shut up you traitor," Ron Saris growled in his ear. Rick struggled for a moment before remembering the gun he stowed in the front of his pants. He pulled the revolver out of his belt and shot Saris twice in the stomach. He screamed as the knife left a burning cut on the side of his neck. Rick shot Saris once more in the chest and clutched his neck before watching him die on the floor. Stetler stumbled to the sink and grabbed a towel to put over his wound. He stood and trembled for a few minutes until the bleeding slowed and he could do something about Saris' body.

He dug around in the basement and found an old canvas tarp and shovel. He wrapped Saris up before dragging him outside and out into the desert. He walked for a good hour before stopping and digging under a bright moon. Rick took his time walking back home before the sun rose. He left the blood where it was for the moment and decided to clean it up after some sleep.

Around noon he finally woke up, ate breakfast and decided on what to do with the floor. The wood was a light but dirty brown, and the blood showed up as a dark crimson. Rick knew he would _never _get that out so he ripped up the three floorboards and burned them in the backyard. While the wood burned, he found clean wood in the shed and replaced the boards. Benny would definitely notice but at least he got rid of the mess so she wouldn't complain about cleaning it up.

He sat in the living room and groaned out loud when he noticed the spatter on the ceiling and wall. Rick napped for an hour before taking some bleach and scrubbing the ceiling until the stains were barely noticeable. He treated the cut on his neck with neosporin and worked on the house for the rest of the day.

000000

Benny came back five days later, with a dark tan and a few new things.

"How was California?" Rick asked.

"Hot, sunny. Pretty much the same as Miami." Benny said and studied him a minute. "What happened to your neck?"

"Nothing. I took care of it." Rick shrugged.

"Did Caine find you?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"Saris found me."

"Yeah, and what happened?"

"He came at me with a knife and I shot him."

"Where?"

"In the kitchen." Benny walked into the other room and looked around.

"You replaced the floor boards?"

"Yup."

"That was smart. What did you do with the body?"

"Buried him in the desert about a mile away."

"Great." Benny nodded and sat on the couch with him.

"I saw Ryan again."

"What did he want?"

"Apparently he was fired and Horatio scared him enough to make him take off."

"Is he staying in Vegas?"

"He said he's moving down to Cali somewhere." Rick said and stretched.

"Did you see that crime lab cop?"

"No, thank God."

"What all do I miss when I leave you to your own devices?"

"Too much."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you SA Elizabeth and Marrymatryoshka for the reviews.**

**For once, I have good news. For the rest of the school year I have a computer class and two study halls daily. I hope to be able to write a lot more; until summer that is. Then, I probably won't be able to write much for three months. Wow, I just killed my good mood. **

**Chapter 14**

Ryan found himself enjoying his stay in Vegas after a few poker wins. He stayed in a cheap hotel for a few days and decided this would be an enjoyable detour from his trip.

After a long night he collected his wins and set out for his car. He felt alone in the dark parking lot; and his car had to be parked in the far back of the lot. Ryan walked quicker in the warm Las Vegas air and beeped his car from about ten yards away. The lights on the Kia flashed, acknowledging the remote control. He opened the door and climbed into the seat. After taking a deep breath he started the car and adjusted the rearview mirror.

"Drive Wolfe." Eric growled from the backseat and put a gun to his head.

"Dear God." Ryan breathed and started to sweat. "What do you want?"

"Take me to Stetler."

"I don't know where he is."

"I think you do."

"Is Horatio with you?"

"That's beside the point." Ryan looked out the winshield and saw two men walking their way. He recognized them; he had played a few games with them. Nick and... Greg? "Don't draw attention to us." Eric warned. _Look this way, _Ryan pleaded. _Just glance over, call the police. _Nick, the taller, dark haired man was laughing at something the shorter blonde had said. "DRIVE." Ryan tapped the gas and slowly drove out of the lot.

"Did you see that?" Nick asked and watched the car leave.

"What?"

"Let's follow em." Nick said and hopped into his car. Ryan drove down the strip, uncertain on how to handle this situation. He knew they taught him something about this in the academy, but he wasn't sure if he could do it without putting others in danger. There was a stoplight up ahead, and he thanked his lucky stars there weren't any other cars close to him.

"Go through the light." Eric said, still sitting/ squatting near the consol.

"No." Ryan said before backing the car up, and swinging the front end around in a perfect J-turn. Eric was thrown against the passenger side door before Ryan managed to open the door across the seat and push him out. He floored the accelerator and flew back towards his hotel. Nick laid on his horn as he flew past but decided to go see if Eric was okay. The two men trotted toward him, guns drawn as Eric tried to figure out what had happened. His gun was still in his hand and that scared Nick Stokes.

000000

Ryan ran back up to his room at the Super 8 and packed his things. He quickly checked out and threw his things into the Kia before leaving Las Vegas.

000000

Rick laughed after he watched the news later that night. Delko was in jail for assault with a deadly weapon, and he wasn't going to get away with it. They were still trying to track Ryan back down, but that wouldn't happen until he found a secure home and job; That could take months. He was afraid that his picture might leak to the media if Delko talked about who he was looking for. Benny and Rick watched the news for several days afterward and were relieved. Rick also tried to stay out of the main strip of town for a few days; Benny had caught wind that Horatio was in the area.

After two weeks things had settled down a bit, and they heard Delko could be serving up to three years. Benny had a lot of connections, and she could get all the information she wanted.


	15. The End

**Thank you SA Elizabeth and Merrymatryoshka for all of your support throughout this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**Chapter 15**

A year later Rick was still living on the small remote property in Las Vegas. He had married Benny five months after moving in; and he took her last name. The thought of being thrown back in jail was pushed to the back of his mind. Life was smooth sailing; he had a job and all of his problems were a few hundred miles away.

Rick sat out on the porch and laughed as their two mustangs chased each other around the pasture.

"Don't let him pick on my horse," Benny yelled from the kitchen.

"They're playing," Rick called back.

"Rick!"

"I'm not getting in the middle of that." he shook his head.

"Go out there and grab those horses."

"Forget it, I gotta go to work," Rick said and made his way to the Chevelle without Benny catching him. Instead of going to work, he drove down the strip and through the city. After finding one of his favorite cafes, he sat down for an hour and browsed the web on his laptop. He looked up as a familiar face sat down opposite of him.

"Rick."

"Horatio."

"It's nice to see you."

"Same here." Rick smiled.

"You are a smart man." Horatio admitted.

"And so are you. You just couldn't catch me."

"Interesting how fate works that way isn't it?"

"Very fascinating." Rick nodded.


End file.
